Power Puff Nuts
by Cobwebbs
Summary: This is just a bunch of one shots about the Power Puffs and their shows characters. If you have an ideas for a one shot you'd like me to write, send it to me! I'd love to do it. Plus I'll be writing some of my own ideas too, of course. So come on in and have some fun times!
1. Chapter 1

**Sup guys, hey I know I have power puff story already in progress. But I was just suddenly seized by the need to write a bunch of power puff one shots. Don't ask why, that's just the way inspiration goes. But no worries, I will finish, I have the whole story planned out, I...just need to write it all down...soon but for now it's on hiatus. Anyway, this'll be just a bunch of one shots of the PPG'S in any age I feel like, at any time, about anything. **

**Hey, you guys can even send in idea's that you would like me to write into a one-shots! That'll be fun! So as always, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Even though most of the idea's will be mine...I still don't own the characters. :-(**

* * *

**Rated: k+**

**Characters: Brick and Blossom.**

**Age: 14**

**Title: Buzz off!**

* * *

**"**I said, Buzz off Power Puff Brat!" A very steamed looking boy in a backwards baseball cap yelled behind himself.

"An I said, I can't leave you alone until you tell me what's bugging you!" A defiant young girl with long fiery red hair yelled back while stalking behind him.

"You! Your bugging me! There, happy, now buzz off!" He replied getting to his short tempers peak.

The girl stopped and planted herself firmly in front of the young male. She raised a skeptical eyebrow and tapped her small Mary-Jane clad foot impatiently.

"Brick, I know that look." She said straight in his face.

He growled and turned the other way, "Yah, so? Why do you care, I kick your butt at least once a week!"

"Yes, but that was before I was assigned to watch you on your rehabilitation rout. Now tell me what's wrong. It's part of this tedious job you know, and if you don't tell me you'll let the anger build up until you blow up and blow something else up. NOW. SPIT. IT OUT!" She was losing her remarkably long patience with this boy.

He was the only one that could wear out her fair amount of patience so quickly. And it didn't help that they were both stubborn beyond belief. It was just her luck that she, Blossom Utonium, Leader of The Powerpuff girls, would get stuck babysitting her worst enemy.

"I'm not sayin' nothing Red." He spat with practiced venom and blasted off into the air leaving a red streak behind him.

The firm 14-year-old girl sighed like a mother that was looking after a very unruly child. Which, she kind of was. So with nothing else to do she blasted off after him, her own pink colored streak trailing behind her.

"Brick! Oh Brick! Come out, come out, wherever you fair...er something like that." She called into the clouds and through the trees and over the buildings. But, strangely, the young charge had disappeared?

She skid to a halt in mid-air. Tapping her chin with her fingers thoughtfully, her remarkable pink eyes scanned the city.

"If I was a bratty, destructive, annoying, rude, gross, irritating, Fourteen year old boy who was created by evil for evil, where would I go?" She asked herself quietly.

Then an imaginary light bulb lit above her head, "Aha! I know!" She shouted gleefully and blasted towards her best guess.

An old abandoned video game arcade...

Blossom landed quietly in front of the old arcades broken doors. The air was thick and smelled of decaying buildings. This part of town wasn't used anymore, except by bad guys and thugs, but other than that, it was just a broken wasteland. Blossom shuddered, only Brick would come here.

She quickly jumped over some broken glass and tip toed into the old building, "H-h-hello," She whispered to nothing but dust and broken boards, "Brick, are you here? I know your here, come out. I am done playing games. If you don't want to tell me then fine. But don't go venting your frustration on poor innocent people and buildings." She growled now, angry by the annoyingness of this boy, "If you don't come out peacefully and go back to your quarter, you know what'll happen."

Blossom was about ready to blow this place up. He was being ridicules. A Fourteen year old boy acting like he was still five. And, it didn't help that she had a ton of math homework waiting for her at home. If Buttercup hadn't butchered it trying to copy it, that is.

Suddenly a low but slightly high laugh cracked through the thick dark air. She knew that laugh all to well, it was the laugh of her stupid counter parts voice when he was teasing her. She hated that laugh, it had this strange height on it, like a boy's voice that was on the brink of breaking.

"Awww, what's the matter Blossy. Can't you take a break." His voice jumped through the darkness but she still couldn't see him.

"Come out now Brick. This is foolish child's play." She said trying to keep her voice from showing the shiver she was feeling.

"But Blossy, that's what we are, children...or maybe you forget because you act like a million year old lady that's never had fun in her life." His voice turned into a sneer.

Blossom shook her head. If her counter part had one thing in common with her it was the ability to play mind games. But...she was usually the one messing with him.

"Brick, If you don't come out right now I'm going to-"

"To what? Tell on me?! Hah, so like you Baby Blossy, when you can't handle something yourself you go to your pathetic 'grown ups' for help."

Blossom whirled around and gasped as she came face to face with Brick, his red eyes glowing maliciously. She gulped, what was wrong here? He'd never been this scary, ever. Heck he wasn't even old enough to be this scary, then how did he...look like that?

"Still gonna tattle on me Red?" He smirked.

The pink puff straightened herself, this was only brick nothing to be afraid of, she'd kicked his sorry butt multiple times, "No, I can handle you on my own. Now stop being a creep and let's-" She didn't finish, he grabbed her by the wrists and shot off into the air with her in tow.

"What the- Brick! Let go! What's the matter with-"

"Can it Red!" He growled back at her.

Blossoms head spun, not from the speed of the flight but at the way this strange boy was behaving. What was wrong with him? And why did she suddenly feel so light-headed?

He finally stopped in front of Townsville biggest lake. The place was usually packed with people doing what not, but now...Blossom realized the sun was starting to set. This was not good. Curfew to bring these boys in was at 8. It must be 6 by now. And the way he was going it would take longer to bring him in.

He dropped her unceremoniously on the ground. Blossom glared as she jumped back up and dusted the dirt from her pink skirt.

"Brick Montgomery Jojo! I don't know what's wrong with you nor do I care at this moment. I just want you to go back to your quarters and leave me alone because I have a ton of homework to do and your wasting my valuable studying time so-"

"Shut up!"

"W-what?" Her eyes widened at his sudden outburst.

"I said, shut up! Now listen ok." His voice changed from angry to low and slightly confused.

Blossom, for once in her short life, didn't say a word. She just crossed her arms and waited with a defiant look on her pretty little maturing face.

He took a deep breath, what ever was bothering him, it must be pretty bad.

"Look Blossy I...I have something wrong with me." He said glumly turning away from her.

She blinked, oooookaaaay, then, so what? "Ok Brick...what's wrong?" She said it nicely, not firmly, or rudely or even coldly. Just plainly nice.

This caused the young boy to look up quickly then find his words again, "I-I- don't know what it is." He stuttered.

She sighed irritated, "Well maybe you could explain, you know how it feels what hurts maybe? If you been noticing anything irregular in you systems." She sounded just like the professor. She felt proud of herself for that.

He looked even more confused than before, "H-h-how it feels? Um...what hurts? I-I don't think anything hurts. It's just this weird feeling that I get...like sometimes I'm all excited, or scared, or-or...weirdish." He gulped looking back down at the rippling silver waters that were reflecting the setting sun now.

Blossom sighed again, "Brick, you have to be more specific than that I don't-"

"My stomach!" He suddenly burst out, "My stomach, sometimes it get's all tight and knotty or make's me feel like I'm going to throw up."

"Uhu, and, when does it feel like this? Is it after you eat something, do something? Maybe you've just pulled a muscle and-

"Girls!"

Blossom blinked, "Er, what?"

"Girls." He repeated slowly, "It's every time I see a...p-p-pr-pretty girl!" He slapped a hand over his mouth in horror at his own words.

"Um.." Blossom was at a loss for words for once. She had no idea what he was talking about, his stomach tightened every time he saw a pretty girl? That didn't even...oooooooh, oh! Oh no! Slowly realization dawned on her.

Brick was developing...hormones. She knew about this sort of things through books and occasional talks with the professor, plus she was starting her own changes.

But the boys process, baffled her to no end. And she didn't really feel comfortable trying to figure it out. But here was Brick, her arch-enemy. The only boy she'd hated for so long...and he was asking her what was wrong with him.

"Um, well, B-B-Brick, I don't really kno-"

"And you." He looked at her suddenly afraid.

Blossom tried to ignore the slight annoyance that was creeping up on her from his constant interrupting.

"For a while now, you...it's like I see you everywhere, even when I see other girls! Its driving me crazy! You always look so pretty and...nice. When you're not! And when I come near you it-"

The pink-eyed girl gulped, this could not be happening! He couldn't, there was no way...her counter part, the boy that's sworn to kill her since she was five, was developing...a crush on her! NO, no, no, no, no, nooooo! Not good, not good not good!

"Feels really, weird." He finished slowly turning away from her, "So since your mainly the problem here...I thought maybe you knew why?"

Ho boy, she wished she didn't know why. Why did he have to come and tell her this? Why couldn't he tell...he had nobody else to tell. No father to explain this to him, no human father anyway, his brothers were either to stupid or having the same problem...and he was all alone trying to grow up and having no idea what was wrong with him. Even though this was all perfectly normal.

"Um Brick, maybe you should uh..." She couldn't say anything. Nothing to say.

"What!" He turned suddenly angry-looking, "What, you know what's wrong don't you?! And it probably is your fault, that's why you won't tell me how to fix it!" He was floating menacingly over her now.

"Um no, Brick I don't know I just...I really don't know." She said quietly.

His face slowly cleared as he floated back to the ground. His eyes clicked to hers. Suddenly she got a very strange tingling, queasy feeling.

What? What was wrong with her now?

He reached out almost looking like he wasn't even thinking. Blossom was horrified and surprised at the same time when he reached for her wrists and actually touched them. It wasn't like when he'd grabbed her and dragged her through the air...it was all tingly and sent shivers down her back bone.

"Brick what are you-Let go...please." Blossom was surprised by the sudden feeling as much as at the quietness of her own voice.

He just stared at her, he wasn't sure what he was doing, or what was wrong here. But...it didn't seem like he cared at the moment.

"Listen Brick you have a...your dealing with, um...ugh, I can't do this." She gulped unable to explain his situation to him.

"Forget it Bloss." He said quietly surprising her two times more, "I already figured out what's wrong with me."

Blossom gasped as Brick lips smashed on to hers. She was so stunned at the horrible act and even more horrified by the fact hat she wasn't in any thought to move.

It was a quick beginners kiss, that left them giddy and airheaded. And for a moment Blossom wondered how his lips could be so soft.

Then he pulled back. Blossom was disgusted with herself for wanting him back. Was this what growing up felt like? It sure was...gross.

They just stared at each other. Neither able to get what just happened. Blossom gulped as she realized slowly what exactly did just happen. They kissed. Fourteen years old and she kissed her enemy! He was probably thinking the same thing.

Finally he let go of her wrists and backed away stuffing his fists in his pockets.

"Um...forget about this, it never happened." He mumbled.

Blossom could only nod wordlessly.

"I...I think I can figure out the rest from here...uh, later Red." He said awkwardly and jetted off into the air.

Blossom just stood there as the rest of the sun slipped away out of sight behind the trees.

She was left all alone to think this one thought.

"If growing up feels like this...then I never want to grow up."

* * *

**Soooo, what did you guys think? Cute huh, well I thought it was. Meh you might think otherwise but hey as long as you tell me! Now don't forget, this is a community thing I'm doing. Anyone can send me an idea for a one shot they'd like me to write for them, and I'll post it in this group. PM me, send it in the review box, I don't care as long as it's an idea! So have fun guys. I know I will if you do :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n) . This one-shot is dedicated to MonstarzGirl. For being the first to submit an idea for me to write. So here it is, that fluffy/funny one shot I promised. I hope it's to your expectations and I apologize for not being able to do the other thing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Power puff girls, and this time, though I own the words, I don not own the idea.**

* * *

**Rating: K**

**Characters: Mojo**

**Title: Monkey Business**

* * *

The city of Townsville. Is in it's quiet hour when most people get home form work or school and after dinner relax. But things aren't always all around good for everyone.

"Breaking new, Towns Ville city zoo has just had a break out." A skinny blond reporter in a high voice announced on the evening news, " The animals are going crazy, They stamped through everything and have even managed to hurt some innocent hotdog stands. Thankfully our towns very own super heroes, The Power Puff Girls are on the job and will have the animals rounded up in no time."

**On top of a volcano in an evil observatory lair.**

Mojo Jojo, the city's mutated monkey master mind, was just setteling in his comfortable chair with a pipe and newspaper.

"Aha there is nothing better then a relaxing night at home. By relaxing I mean, there is nothing to bother me, that I have nothing to do, to worry about and that I can spend my empty time take leisure from all the hard work It is to try an take over Townsville."

So that's just what our monkey villain was doing...relaxing...until, A loud crash came from behind him in his laboratory.

"What is this? Someone has entered my home and ruined my relaxing therefor causing me to unrelax and get worked up for this intrusion is very rude and irritating which is the opposite of relaxing."

Mojo got up angrily and walked to his lab. He flicked on the light and instantly began screaming and running around the house as something stuck to his face and blocked his view.

He screamed monkey howls as he ran into his couch, television, fright. and he would have gone through the wall if the vision block had not cleared.

Mojo picked himself up angrier now.

"What is the meaning of this! Whoever you are I warn you I am Mojo Jojo, and you have entered my domain, thus making me Mojo Jojo, angry and this will cause you to get incinerated by that who's domain you have infiltrated, meaning me, Mojo Jojo!"

Mojo stopped as he looked down. A pair of big black eyes looked back up.

A brown Baby monkey was sucking it's opposable thumb and staring back at the mutated monkey innocently. Mojo blinked again, "Uh, what are...you are a infant of my kind before I was mutated...what are you doing here?" Mojo asked it slowly.

The monkey just blinked then jumped up on Mojo and gave him a hug. Mojo never had one of these before so he naturally freaked out and threw the poor baby off.

"Do not touch my fur, which is the outer covering of me, Mojo Jojo, and you will not cover it in you strange baby...drool." He looked back to where the baby was sitting...it was gone!

Mojo looked frantically around, "Oh monkey infant, where are you...come out, come out from where ever you are hiding which is the place that is keeping you from my visual view, which is where I want you to come out from so as I can see you with my eyes and figure out what to do with you."

He heard a chitter behind him. Mojo got off of the floor and ran into his living room. He screeched, "Nooooooooo!"

The baby monkey was jumping from place to place and breaking anything it could. Mojo ran after im.

"Come here you annoying nuciance!" He yelled and tried to grab the little intruder by the tail. But it jumped off of the table and Mojo landed on it breaking it.

Then he jumped on the celing light, Mojo tried to catch him but the celing light brok and fell to the floor with a clatter.

On the kitchen counter, nope, Mojo missed him again and crushed the eggs on there. Near a large vase, the baby dodged and Mojo flew head first into it. In his laboratory in fron of an experiment that said Fragile DO NOT TOUCH OR I WILL INCENERATE YOU!

The baby picked it up and threw it carelessly over it's shoulder. Mojo screeched and ran backwards to catch it. He got it but ran into a row of gigantic killer robots. They all fell like a row of dominos and set of an explosion that blew the roof off of the observatory and fell back on.

Mojo turned red from his toes to his brain jar. "COME BAKC HERE YOU UTTER ANNOYANCE, WHEN I CATCH YOU I WILL TIE YOU UP AND THROW AWAY THE KEY!"

The baby chittered amused and began running around the room in circles. Mojo right on his tail, literally. Around, and around, faster and faster, until they were just a blur going in circles. Finally the baby got tired and pulled himself on the stuffing less couch and watched Mojo run in circles alone.

The baby found this very entertaining and pulled himself some popcorn from behind him and began munching between chitters.

Mojo finally ran out of gas and fell breathlessly on the floor. The baby laughed harder and applauded. Mojo's anger flared up again, he jumped to get the monkey but just caught an empty popcorn tub. Mojo shook it confused. Then he looked up an gasped.

The monkey child was pointing his best and most deadliest laser gun at him, "Now, now Monkey child, please do not do something as rash as this, by which I mean pointing my best and most lethal weapon that I have created at me. So put it down and we can come to an agreement of how to take care of you by which I mean figure out where you came from not the sinister kind of care that means the opposite of what the actual word means such as shooting you with the laser instead, No I wouldn't dream of it, therefore I will not double cross you so give me my weapon because it is mine and I am it's rightful owner so-"

The little Monkey became irritated by Mojo's rant and blasted the laser at him. Mojo poofed into dust leavening just his pink eye ball on top of his ashes blinking. Then He puffed back up and chased the monkey while screaming in shrill monkey screams. Then they froze in mid run as the door bell rang.

Mojo calmly went to the door and opened it. Then he gasped and cringed when he looked down.

Bubbles, a Power Puff Girl, was looking back at him with those bug eyes of hers.

"Hiya Mojo."

Mojo grimaced, what did she want. he had bigger problems to attend to.

"There's been a break out in the zoo and after we rounded all the animals up, we found out one was missing. A baby monkey named Koko, You seen him?" She asked showing Mojo a picture of...Mojo jumped for joy.

"Yes I have seen him!" He shouted zipped inside the zapped back out threw the baby monkey into Bubbles arms and slammed the door. He leaned on it with a loud sigh of relief.

Finally some peace and quiet. He went into his destroyed living room and calmly picked his cushy chair up and TV then flipped into a channel.

A brunet zoo keeper appeared, "...and we can't seem to find what's wrong with him. He just sits there sniffling and wasting away." A picture of a sobbing baby monkey was shown.

Mojo stared, why was he so upset, he was the one that thrashed Mojo's living space and...Mojo stared at the sad baby some more. He did look very miserable and lonely...The baby turned directly towards the camera and waved sadly.

Mojo jumped up, "This is unacceptable, these humans are fools if they can not see that this child suffers from loneliness and that he does not want I anymore which is why he suffers from it, and-" He didn't finish he jumped into a big mechanical robot suit and blasted threw his ceiling.

**At the zoo...**

"Come on Koko, you got to eat something." A zoo keeper shook a ripe banana in front of the small primate.

But Koko just shook it away. Suddenly an explosion shook the zoo. The zoo keeper looked behind her and gasped as a big robot monkey jumped in and ripped the cage Koko was in out of the ground. Koko suddenly became very lively and jumped up and on the robot's arm. Then the robot jumped out and blasted into the air leavening the zoo keeper with scorch marks on her surprised and stunned figure. The banana fell to the ground with a splat.

**Ten minutes later, back at the observatory...**

"No you will stay there until I figure out where to send you as long as it's not a zoo which is where you don't want to stay and I will not send you so is has to be somewhere we both approve of." Mojo patted the newspaper he laid for Koko to sleep on. Then the mutated monkey yawned scratched his furry behind and headed for his own bed.

He sank into it tiredly and closed his pink tired eyes. There was a rustle and some movements on his mattress. Then a soft furry body squeezed itself down next to Mojo and cuddled making just the faintest smile appear on the evil monkey villains face...

* * *

**There ya go another one shot that I worked hard on I hope it was fluffy and cute enough for you. Please don't forget to send in idea's that I can write for. Peace out peeps!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another one shot for you guys. I think I might go a little one shot crazy today soooo, I hope you guys like them. And after your done reading maybe you could send in some requests! Ok on with the show and stuff. Oh and just to let people know, I don't really do crack pairings. You know like mixing up the reds, blues, and greens with each other or anyone else...I don't I just can't do it. And I don't give a damn if it's not original, you don't change perfection people! Ahem...not that I'm hating on anyone I'm just stating I don't do it. But your welcome to request anything else. :-)**

* * *

**Title: That Dang Gum!**

**Pairing: Blossom and Brick**

**Rating: T**

**Ages: 15 ( I love that age ;-) **

* * *

"I swear, if you don't stop popping that dang gum, I'll have to go all Buttercup on you!" Gorgeous Blossom Utonium's face was twisted into a frightening scowle as she glared at a similer male red head across the table from her.

"Aww, don't do that Red. You could hurt yourself." The boy smirked.

Blossom scowled darker, "Brick please." She said exasperated trying to keep her voice low, "This is the library, you aren't supposed to make noise in here. And your annoying me. I need to study." She whispered fiercly while trying to go back to her book about fascinating rocks and minerals.

It was quiet. For a moment Blossom though her agrivating counter part had actually stopped being annoying then...

Pop.

Pop.

Pop.

Pop!

Pop!

Pop!

She growled and slammed the book shut so hard it echoed throughout the entire library earning her a hard glare from the wrinkly old librarian.

She ignored it and stood up stick straight from her seat, her abnormal but beautiful rose pink eyes glowing. Brick could have sworn they'd turned red. She reached over and grabbed the mulish boy by the collar of his red hoodie and marched out of the reading facility with him in tow.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! Hey! Let go, this things priceless." Brick complained as she dragged him outside and let him go, harshly pushing him back, "Jeez Red, lighten up would ya." He smirked and popped his gum once again. Blossom thought she was going to go crazy ballistic chic on him, if he. Did. That. one. More.

Pop!

Time! Ugh! She screamed irritated and grabbed him by his neck length hair, producing a satisfying yelp from him as she lost control of her thoughts and body. This only happened when she was beyond annoyed and angry. Which only this boy could make her be. She slapped his face hard causing him to drop his jaw in shock.

Then she stuck two fingers in his mouth and fished that annoying piece of garbage out of his mouth. Brick was so shocked at her sudden and violating movements that he didn't move for 16 consecutive seconds until he regained his mental ability. He bit down on her fingers. Hard. Blossom squeaked and yanked them out, now really angry.

"Brick! You're sick!" She yelled cradling her red fingers.

Brick spit onto the ground, "Me sick!? Dude, your the one that shoved you fingers in MY mouth!" He yelled back.

Blossom huffed and threw the gum she managed to obtain onto the ground. Brick glared at her then at the ground.

"Your a real Bitch, you know that." He sneered.

She scoffed, "Yah, that's right because I'm the one bothering people for no good reason." Then she turned on her heels and left her dumb boy counter part to mourn the loss of his offensive piece of gum...until tomorrow.

* * *

Pop.

Pop.

Pop.

Pop.

Blossom shivered in anger at the sound behind her. But she couldn't turn and yell at the sound maker because they were in algebra class.

Pop.

Pop.

Pop.

Pop.

She gripped the edges of her book tighter. Her head pulsing from the angered heat rushing to it.

Pop.

Pop.

Pop.

Pop.

He was doing this on purpose. She knew. She could practically feel that atrocious smirk on his handsome face...er annoying face.

Pop.

Pop.

Pop.

Pop.

Pop.

Blossom tried to even her breath, it was getting more and more frustrating. She didn't know why this simple small sound annoyed her to no end. Maybe it was who was doing it and why he was doing it.

Pop.

Pop.

Pop.

That's it! Blossom jumped up from her seat attracting everyone's attention.

"Brick, If you don't cut that out I will make sure you don't have any teeth to chew with any more!" She hissed loudly.

Brick leaned in his chair with the smuggest smirk he'd ever given her. He placed his arms behind his head and then...

Pop!

Blossom shrieked, 'STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT NOW!"

"Blossom Utonium, I don't know what is wrong with you but get your behind to the principals office now." The teachers heavy voice growled at her.

Blossom turned blankly, "But, Mr. Whisperer...he, I, he was...it wasn't my fault, I was just-"

"Now young lady. Or do we have to call you father." He said even more firmly with a threatening edge.

Blossom had no choice. She hung her head and threw a hateful glare at the still smirking boy, then she stomped out angrily slamming the door behind her...she really hated that guy.

* * *

"Brick if you don't stop, I will harm you in ways not even Buttercup could think of!" Blossom screamed at the top of her lungs chasing after Brick through the air.

"You gotta catch me first babe!" He yelled behind him zipping through a puff of clouds.

Blossom sped up and sliced the clouds and air in half. Brick was in for it now. And he was not imagining things when he said her eyes were on fire.

They zipped and zoomed all over the city and sky. Every time she thought she had him he'd pull some kind of stunt. Moving out of the way or throwing something at her. But Blossom wouldn't stop. She was going to make him sorry for ever even hearing of the word gum!

They flashed and clashed everywhere blowing trees out of their roots. Finally Blossom had, had enough. She took a deep breath and blew, a cloud of biting cold air and ice flew out of her mouth and enveloped Bricks body freezing him in mid air causing him to fall to the ground.

"Hey! Chill out Bloss...er poor choice of words." He chuckled sheepishly as the red head advanced forward with her hands outstretched towards him evilly.

"Um, Red...come on, it's just gum. It never killed anyone." He started to get just a tad nervous as she didn't relent but continued forward, her bow turned into horns and her teeth pointing out.

"Your going to be the first." Her voice came out in a low horrible growl.

Brick gulped, never in all his short life had he ever seen Blossom Utonium this scary...and over something so trivial.

"But, I um, come on, your not really..." He tried to laugh it off but that wasn't going to help this even a little.

"Your going to pay for this!" She grabbed his shirt front and pulled him forward, "Really pay."

It was a last resort. He would have never done it if it wasn't so hopeless. If she wasn't so bent on destroying him. It would have never crossed his mind if he wasn't so desperate but, he was so... He closed the minimal gap between them and captured her lips with his.

Blossom froze.

Her heat began to drain, her anger melted into shock and disbelief. She, he...this wasn't...why was he...she didn't know but, it felt good. His spicy cinnamon sent made her forget she wanted to kill him, his rough lips melting on her soft ones.

This wasn't right, yes it was. But it shouldn't have been.

With out a thought she tightened her fists around the front of his shirt and kissed back slipping into bliss. He should have pulled away. He was saved, she wasn't bent on killing him anymore. He should have blasted through the ice and zipped away, but, he didn't. He couldn't. She was just to addicting. Slowly he heated his body and melted the ice he was encase in and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Blossom was shocked at the sudden contact but she didn't back up. If anything she pulled closer.

It felt like forever, but in reality it was only a few seconds of fire. Her entire body tingled under his fingers. Her senses were invaded by him, his face, his body, his cinnamon smell, his everything.

"Brick..." She whispered as they pulled apart.

"I...I'm sorry B-Blossom." He said in her hair, making her freeze against him, "For, bugging you all the time with...you know." He tensed worried she might tick off again. She stepped back from him and stared at his face sternly.

"That's it. You practically ruined my life with your popping gum. You expect me to just take that just because-"

He kissed her on the corner of her mouth making her loose train of her words. Then pulled back a little and lifted her chin with two fingers, "Yep." He said straight with a smirk playing on his face.

She gulped away her shock and tried to catch her breath, "Um...ok." She said limply. It wasn't her fault. All that anger took a lot of energy out of her and this was not helping.

He chuckled making her shiver and pulled her back to him enveloping her in a tight hug. Blossom never thought she'd be given a hug by this particular boy let alone take it. But for some reason she felt incredibly safe in his arms.

She sighed this was too weird. She looked at the sky and realized that they weren't even in Townsville anymore. She pulled away and looked around as the sun disappeared.

"Um...Brick?"

"Yah?"

"Are we...in China?" She said slowly.

He looked around, then a laugh exploded from his throat, "Yep, it sure looks that way. Heh, your going to be late for dinner." He cracked.

Blossom rubbed her head, well, stranger things have happened. So she shrugged and sat down on the ground to watch the moon. Brick followed and draped an arm over her shoulder.

It was quiet.

For once neither loud mouth made a sound. Then a mischievous smirk spread across his face.

"Psst, hey Blossom." He whispered putting his hand on his pocket.

"Hummm." She answered absently.

He pulled something out, "Want some gum?"

"Briiiiick!"

* * *

**Aaaaaand, fin! I hope ya'll liked it. Was it good, did you like the ending. Let me know and don't hesitate to send in a request. If I can do it, I will! ;-) Chances are I can do it. Adios amigos! **


	4. Chapter 4

**And here is another one! I told you guys I'm going to write quiet a few of these little things today. Bored mostly. Plus I'm stuck home alone babysitting my younger siblings.**

**Title: Their kind of Friendship**

**Rating: T**

**Characters: Buttercup and Butch**

**Ages: 15**

* * *

CRASH! BANG! BAM!

"Oh yah I think it would be totally awesome if we could- AAHHHH BUTTERCUP WHAT THE HAY ARE YOU DOING!" Blossom screamed as her sister came bursting through the wall next to her.

Buttercup propped herself on her elbow and rubbed her head making her messy layered black hair making it even worse.

"Nothin' leader girl. Got butt to kick later!" She yelled before her older sister could reprimand her, she shot in the air and blasted through the hole she made.

Blossom shook her head, "Crazy nut. I better go stop her before someone gets hurt."

Buttercup Utonium charged through the air her beautiful neon green eyes narrowed into a deadly glow. She was going to make that jackass sorry.

She looked all over, now where could he be hiding the little sucker-

'Lookin' for me Butter-butt." His extremely annoying deep voice came up from behind her.

She growled and turned with her fist ready to punch. He blocked it and sent a swift kick into her gut. She refused to let it hurt so she kicked him right across the face.

He flew backwards through the air and crashed into another building making a Butch sized hole in it. She floated there waiting for him to come out.

She heard chuckling. That chuckle, the chuckle shed loathed and loved at the same time but wouldn't be caught dead admitting the latter. It was dark and mischievous at the same time. It made chills un up her back and arms. She hated it. He teased her with it and used that particular laugh when eer she gets the better f him just to knock her dow.

"You know Butter babe. You really need to learn how to take a joke.' He said huskily, while pulling himself out of the hole. His dark enticing green eyes glinted mischievously in the sun as his deep black bangs fell over them.

Buttercup growled and prepared herself for what ever he'd throw at her.

He didn't disappoint. He charged in a blast of dark green with his arms stretched in front of him his fists colliding with her middle. He slammed her into another wall, Buttercup gritted her teeth to keep from yelling out in pain.

"Because if you take things to seriously, it'll kill you in the end." He pulled her out of the debris and gutted her with his knee. She coughed ad spat up blood on the ground.

Butch landed next to her, his arms crossed, a smirk plastered on his face.

"I hate you." She growled spitting next to his feet and standing up. He scoffed and aimed another punch at her. She stopped it and gave him her own punch in the gut.

She kicked him and knocked him in the teeth. She lost it. She didn't even know what she was doing any more. Anger consumed her and she was sending blow after blow and getting her target every time.

Finally to finish this fight off she grabbed him by the font of his shirt and threw him over her shoulder and at least fifty miles out of town and into he woods. She panted and stood her ground ignoring the blood dripping down the side of her mouth. Then she blasted off towards the direction the smoke was coming from.

Just as Blossom landed on the crash site, "Buttercup! BUTTERCUP WAIT YOUR GOING TO GET INTO SO MUCH TROUBLE!"

But it was hopeless Buttercup wouldn't stop until she was sure she'd won. Blossom sighed and charged up after her angry sister.

Buttercup landed near a huge crater. She knew he was in there.

"Who's the loser now." She growled down the hole.

Butch came up coughing and growling, "You-your insane- you, you little- B-bitch." He choked out through coughs.

She grabbed him b the shirt and glared holes in him with her eyes, "Say that again." She threatened deathly.

He glared back, "You. Are. A. Bitch." He spat.

She screamed and slammed him on the ground, "Don't. You. Ever. Call. Me. THAT AGAIN!" She yelled pounding him with each word.

Then he was silent as she stood over him panting. He eyes and hair wild. Her whole body sweating, mixing with blood and dirt.

Slowly her anger melted, slowly her heart slowed...as she stared at the pathetic mass under her feet. She shook her head. He, He should have gotten up by now, what was...Buttercup paled, did she? Was he d-dead? She gulped in fear, Did she actually manage to kill him!? No, he's handled worse, far worse it's not, he's not...He couldn't be.

She bent down next to him and gingerly slapped the side of his bruised face lightly, "Um, Butch? Butch get up. It's over, I won now you can get up...like you always do." She tapped him lightly again.

"Butch, Butch. Butch...BUTCH!" She began to panic. What if she really did kill him? She'd be a murderer, No, no, no! She didn't, she'd never.

"Butch get the hell up!" She screamed and grabbed his shirt front, "Now, get up before I kill you!" She yelled shaking him.

Butch's head bobbled and fell to the side limply. Buttercup gasped, she really did. He was...dead!

"Butch! BUTCH, GET UP, YOU CAN'T BE DEAD! COME ON! PLEASE!" She felt a lump roll up her throat and choked her, she coughed violently, she'd never had this feeling before, her eyes burned her nose prickled painful, her vision blurred.

What was this?

"Butch..." She sat o her knees nest to him and lifted his upper body up, "Please...Butch, Please, come on, I wasn't, I didn't mean to, it was...an accident.' She whispered pathetically broken.

Why did she care? She didn't care, she just couldn't imagine her life without her best friend her enemy. He'd always been there to bother her, and annoy her, and bug her, and fight with her, and compete with her...he'd always just been there...but now, he wasn't. And it was all her fault...

"Please Butch, please, please, please." She felt an unfamiliar substance slide down her face, "Please." Why was she pleasing? What was the point.

She looked at his face, it was bruised and scratched and...she was the one who did it. And know he was gone. She felt a sob choke her up. His once bright and teasing face was gone and replace by a broken pale one. She couldn't believe it. She wouldn't believe it.

"No. NOOO, NO,NO,NO,NOOOO!" She shook him painfully, "You can't be dead. You idiot if you die the who am I supposed to fight with?! Who's going to bug me and make me mad then tell me I'm cute when I'm mad just to make me madder, and tease me and make me want to be better than you?! Butch you have to be alive, PLEASE!" She burst out as tears exploded from her eyes and rolled down her face landing on Butch's face.

She whipped it away with the back of her hand. Ad continued to stroke his face, "Butch, I-I'm sorry,' She whispered brokenly, "So sorry." She buried her cold face in the crook of his neck.

"Please." She moaned helplessly, she'd never felt so horrible in her life. This was a completely different side of her, a side she never knew she had and now...here it was showing itself shamelessly crying on a dead Butch's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry for everything, you shouldn't have called me a short, skinny girl but...maybe I over reacted a little. NO, I killed you! I never realized how much I-I-I L-liked you"

She let it go, no use holding it back any more, she let it all flow out and cried. She cried like she'd never cried before. Brokenly and miserable.

Suddenly something rough but gentle touched her tear raining face. She gasped and widened her tear strained eyes. Butches beautiful dark green orbs looked back. But they didn't have the maniacal look or teasing glint they usually held. They were soft and shining.

Buttercup's mouth hung, he. Wasn't. Dead?! This information slowly seeped in as she stared at him, tears still running down her white porcelain skin. She was still lifting Butch up and her hand unintentionally tightened around his arm. Butch smiled making her breath disappear.

"Say that again." He whispered slowly.

Buttercup's eyes widened even more, "I...say...what?" She was confused, he was alive, he was breathing, she hadn't killed him...and he'd seen her cry...for him!

"Say, you like me." He whispered again, his face inching closer to hers.

Buttercup caught her breath, she wasn't the emotional type of girl, but for some reason this boy, he...he just brought all the feelings she'd always tried to cover up with no trouble at all.

"I...lo-"

She never finished, he cut her off by closing the gap between them. The gap that's been there for to long. He'd finally closed it and it couldn't have been in a better way. Buttercup couldn't believe what he was doing. Sure he'd always flirt with her but this was...surprising.

His kiss was rough and deep. She sank into it and slid herself on his lap. She could feel him smirking into the kiss as he pulled her closer and ran his hands around her waist, his rough fingers finding a way to a bare piece of her skin on her waist.

Buttercup shivered as an electric tingle went up her making her press closer. She pulled his hair hard, as he pushed his fingers on the small of her back. This wasn't like the kisses on those sappy romance movies Bubble's liked to watch. It was messed up, wild, rough and just plain them. It was exactly what they were. Crazy.

"Butch.' She moaned against his lips.

"Yah Butter babe?"

"Die again, and I will kill you." she hissed.

Butch broke away and rolled on the floor laughing as Blossom landed near them with a look that said nothing but 'what the heck?'

But neither green noticed, to amused with themselves to care.

Yep that was their kind of friendship, original.


End file.
